Chibi Yami
by Renoirkmk
Summary: Yami gets turned into a chibi! Poor pharoah! What's this Yugi has feelings for him? What's next? ON HOLD Up for adoption
1. Chapter One: Chibized!

Chapter 1: Chibized!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so, don't sue me! I wish I did though!

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Grandpa was in France visiting a friend for the week so Yugi and I were watching the game shop for him. I was in the front of the shop when a girl came in.

"How can I help you?" I asked. Looking at her, I noted her obvious sugar-high. She set a laptop on the counter and typed something. She then turned and left.

"That was…" Wait, since when was my voice so high pitched? I noticed then I was standing **on** the counter instead of **behind** it. I looked down. I was **cute**. I was a **chibi**. That girl had turned me into a chibi . Ra help her if I ever see her again.

"Yugi!" I yelled. Yugi had been in the back of the shop so he hadn't seen what happened. He came in.

"Yami what's wrong with your voice?" he asked. He then saw me on the counter and stopped dead. "oh" was all he said. The shock was still sinking in.

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

"Yugi!" I heard Yami call from the front of the shop. Something wasn't right with his voice. Too high-pitched to be him but there was no one else in the shop so it had to be Yami.

"Yami what's wrong with your voice?" I asked as I entered the front of the store. Then I saw a chibi standing on the counter that looked just like Yami. Golden bangs that zigzagged in many directions, black spikes edged with ruby, and big ruby eyes. Definitely Yami. "Oh," I said as the realization sank in. I probably would have laughed if I didn't pity the 5,016 year-old pharaoh.

"What happened?" I questioned, and he explained about the girl coming into the shop and typing on the laptop and turning into a chibi.

I thought for a minute after the explanation. "Well I think we'd better close the shop until you're back to normal." Yami nodded but stayed silent.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Yugi spoke again after the shock had passed. "What happened?" he asked. I told about the girl entering the store, typing on the laptop, and turning into a chibi. Yugi stayed silent for a minute after I had finished. He was thinking ; I could tell because his large, expressive, violet eyes were closed. His eyes opened and he said "Well, I think we'd better close the shop until you're back to normal."

I nodded and stayed quiet.

Authoress's babble

Short, I know. So R/R please! Flames will be used for cooking!


	2. Chapter Two: Day One Part two

Chapter 2: Day One; Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! so, stop bugging me!

**Yami's P.O.V.**

Yugi walked over to me and started to pick me up. "What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Picking you up. Do you jhave any other ideas on how to get down?" He responded.

"Well, no." Yugi picked me up and then flipped the sign to 'Closed'. He carried me into the kitchen and sat me down the table and looked at me. I was glad that he wasn't holding me anymore. I **do** **not** like being held by anyone. I heard my stomach growl and realized that I was starving.

"How about lunch? I'm starving and bet you're hungry too." Yugi asked. I nodded and he got up and started rummaging around looking for something that the two of us could eat. After several minutes had gone by Yugi called out "How 'bout pb & j?"

"Sounds fine to me," I called back. He began to take out the necessary ingredients for pb & j and began making the sandwiches. Placing one in front of me and the other in front of himself. He sat down and began to eat as did I. Halfway through I caught Yugi giggling at something. "What are laughing at?" I asked him.

"It's just that I could never picture you as a chibi before. You're kind of cute this way." Yugi answered. I am **not** cute!

**Yugi P.O.V.**

I walked over to Yami and started to pick him up. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Picking you up. Do you have any other ideas on how to get down?" I replied. It was obvious that he didn't like to be held I wonder why.

"Well, no." With that, I picked him up and switched the sign to 'Closed'. I then carried him into the kitchen an placed Yami down on the table. I sat down and looked at him. Hard to believe that this is the brave pharaoh who sealed away the Shadow Games. I heard his stomach growl and I knew I was hungry and I figured he was too. I asked "How about lunch? I'm starving and I bet you're hungry too." He nodded and I got up. I started searching for something to eat. After a few minutes I called out "How 'bout pb & j?"

"Sounds fine to me," he called back. I got out everything that's needed to make the sandwiches and began making them. Placing one in front of Yami and the other in front of myself. I sat down and we began to eat. After a while, I looked at Yami and he was so cute! I could never picture Yami as a chibi before. Now he had peanut butter and strawberry jam smeared across his face. I started to giggle and Yami heard me. "What are you laughing at?" he asked me.

"It's just that I could never picture you as a chibi before. You're kind of cute this way." I responded. I could tell that he was thinking he wasn't cute. We finished our lunch and I cleaned up the mess we had made. I picked up Yami and cleaned off his face. He wasn't happy about it. When I finished that I asked "How about we play a game?"

"Okay," he replied. I started looking around for a game we could play.

"Connect Four alright with you, Yami?"

"Just fine with me." Yami answered. I took out the game and set it up on the living room floor. We played for several hours. When we were done, I put the game back and tried to think of something else we could do. I remembered there was a documentary on Ancient Egypt that would be starting in a few minutes. "Yami, there's a show on Ancient Egypt that's starting in a few minutes; do you want to watch it?"

"Sure!" he called to me. I saw his eyes light up; like mine do when I'm happy. I had never seen Yami's eyes light up like that before.

---Authoress's babble---

Longer than chapter one. Chapter three will be up soon and longer than any chapter so far.

Questions? Comments? Reviews? Send them to me please.


	3. Chapter 3: Bedtime

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh f the disclaimer. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I never will.

To Yami's Wife: yes, a chibi is like a toddler. Yami's about 2 to 3 yrs. old physically.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

We finished lunch and Yugi cleaned up the mess we had made. He picked me up and cleaned off my face. I was extremely upset about it but I couldn't help but feel happy that someone was there to look after me. When he had finished Yugi asked "How about we play a game?"

"Okay," I replied. Yugi started looking around for a game we could play.

"Connect Four all right with you Yami?"

"Just fine with me." I responded. He took out the game and set it up on the living room floor. We played for several hours. I immensely enjoyed playing. For some reason I always enjoy a game more when Yugi's playing. Yugi put the game away when we had finished playing. He then asked "Yami there's a slow on Ancient Egypt that's starting in a few minutes; do you want to watch it?"

"Sure!" I called. Something wasn't right; why was I getting so excited by watching TV? It's something that I do often. I watched as Yugi turned on the television and put on the correct channel. He sat down on the couch and I toddled over. I pulled myself up onto the couch and sat next to Yugi. As we were watching the show, I curled up on Yugi's lap and snuggled with him. I felt extremely peaceful and contented. I didn't realize it but I was sucking my thumb. (Say it with me now: Aaaaawwwww.)

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I turned on the television and set it to the correct channel. I sat down on the couch and Yami toddled on over He pulled himself up onto the couch and sat next to me. As we were watching the show, he curled up on my lap and snuggled with me. In all the time I've known him, he's never snuggled with me before. As I watched him suck his thumb, I knew that I loved him. As the show ended, I asked " Are you tired? You're going to have to stop sucking your thumb if you're going to answer."

I saw the surprise in his eyes; he hadn't realized that he was sucking his thumb before I had said anything. "Yes," he said in a tired, sleepy, little voice. I picked him up and carried him to my room. I sat him on my bed and started looking for something Yami could sleep in. I finally found and old t-shirt of my mine that would fit him. I gave it to him and started to change into my pajamas. Once I had finished changing I checked to see if Yami was done and he was. I carried him to his and tucked him into bed. I closed the door behind me and headed back to my room. I removed the Puzzles from around my neck and placed them on the nightstand next to my bed. I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. A few minutes later the door opened and Yami came in. "What's the matter the Yami?" I questioned.

"I'm scared; may I sleep with you?" he asked timidly. So, that was it; he was afraid of the dark. I never would have guessed that he was afraid of the dark as a chibi. I might've laughed but I could see that fear in his eyes.

"Sure, get in," I said as I patted the spot next to me. Yami got in and curled up beside me. Soon he was fast asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Day Two

Chapter 4: Day Two

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters for the disclaimer

**Yugi's P.O.V.**

I woke up with and felt a light weight on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw Yami curled up my chest; sucking his thumb. I just lay there, cherishing the time we spend together. I know that when Yami's back to normal he'll probably act like this never happened and that's if he even remembers what's going on. Yami started to stir and he opened one bleary eye. He yawned (so kawaii!). "Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"'Ugi!" he cried and hugged me tightly. I smiled down at the tiny chibi. I wished that this could go own forever or that I could summon up enough courage to tell him how I feel. I felt him tugging at my sleeve. "What's wrong Yami?"

"I'm hungry!" he declared. Of course.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll fix breakfast?" I questioned.

"Otay!" he exclaimed. I smiled to myself; he's starting to talk and act more like a chibi as time goes on.

**Yami's P.O.V.**

I woke up lying on something warm and soft. I opened one eye and saw Yugi smiling at me. I remembered that I had slept with him because I had been afraid of the dark. I yawned. "Good morning, Yami. Did you sleep well?" Yugi inquired.

"'Ugi!" I cried and embraced him tightly. Wait a second. Where did 'Ugi' come from? I could pronounce his name perfectly last night. What was going on? Oh Ra no. It couldn't be; I'm starting to speak and behave more like a chibi. I noticed that I was hungry and tugged at Yugi's sleeve to get his attention. "What's wrong, Yami?" he asked.

"I'm hungry!" I said.

"How about we go downstairs and I'll fix breakfast?" Yugi queried.

"Otay!" I called. Just great, first 'Ugi' and now 'otay'. What next? Yugi picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. He sat me down on the table.

"What would you like for breakfast?" he questioned.

"Pancakes!" I said.

"Alright, pancakes it is." Yugi agreed and began to find everything needed to make pancakes. I wondered how much longer I would be a chibi and how much more I would act like one by day's end.

"Pancakes are ready!" Yugi called. I lowered myself into a chair. Yugi placed a plate of pancakes in front of me and one in front of himself. He sat down and we began to eat. Yugi looked at me and said "You do realize that we're going to have to go shopping today. You only have one outfit that fits."

I nodded, resigned. He was right though, I only had the clothes from yesterday, and we had no idea how long I was going to be a chibi. As long as Yugi was with me it wouldn't be too bad. We finished breakfast and Yugi washed my face again. I didn't fuss nearly as much as I had the day before.

Yugi carried me upstairs to his room and handed me the clothes I'd worn yesterday. He turned his back to me so I could have some privacy while we dressed.

"Ready to go?" Yugi inquired. I nodded and my arms out so he could pick me up. He did so and I curled into his hold. We left the shop.

---Authoress babble----

Yami's acting like a chibi and he doesn't know it!

Next chapter: To the Mall!


	5. Chapter 5: To the Mall!

**Chapter 5: To the Mall!**

See previous chapters for the disclaimer.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I picked Yami up and carried him to the kitchen. I then sat him on the table. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked

"Pancakes!" he cried happily. I smile to myself. It's wonderful to see Yami like this; without a care in the world.

"Alright, pancakes it is then," I agreed and got out everything necessary to make pancakes. I wonder how long he'll be like this and if he will remember anything when he's back to normal. I don't want to tell him that I love him if he isn't going to remember. "Pancakes are ready!" I called. Yami lowered himself into a chair and I placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. I sat down with my own plate of pancakes. As we eating , I looked at Yami and remarked, "You do realize that we're going have to go shopping today. You only have one outfit that fits."

Yami nodded, looking a bit resigned. I saw right though, Yami only had his clothes from yesterday to wear. We had no idea how long he was going to be like this. We finished breakfast and I washed the maple syrup from his face. Yami didn't fuss as much as he had yesterday. He's definitely acting more chibi-like. I carried Yami upstairs to my room. I gave him the clothes he'd worn yesterday and I turned my back to him to give him some privacy. "Ready to go?" I asked when we had finished dressing. Yami nodded and held his arms up. That surprised me; yesterday Yami had gotten upset over being carried. When I picked him up, he curled into my hold, which amazed me. I grabbed my wallet and exited the game shop. I carried Yami over to the bus stop and waited for the next bus. About five minutes later, the bus pulled up. I scooped Yami up and we boarded the bus.

It took us fifteen minutes to reach the mall. We got off the bus and entered the mall. Where to start? I looked around and spotted an Old Navy. Perfect. I headed for the store; Yami dozing in my arms. I gently shook him awake. Yami blinked and looked at me with sleep-filled ruby eyes.

"I need you to be awake for this, okay?" I told him. Yami nodded, resting his head against my shoulder. I walked over to the boys' section.

Yami's P.O.V.

Yugi and I boarded the bus for the mall. After a while, we got there. Yugi carried me into the building. I didn't notice much – I was half asleep in Yugi's warm arms. He gently shook me awake. "I need you to be awake for this, okay?" he said, I nodded, resting my head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi entered a store and headed over to the boys' section.

"Do you see anything you like?" Yugi asked. I scanned the area and saw a navy blues t-shirt with a red and gold dragon on the front. I pointed to it. Yugi walked over to the rack and picked up the smallest tee that he could find. After that we selected some jeans in black and dark blue, a red shirt with the words 'Coolest guy ever' written on it, a plain black tee, some socks, and some underwear. Yugi paid for it and carried me and the bag out of the store. I enjoyed being in Yugi's arms; I felt safe, warm, and happy in there.

"Where to next." Yugi mumbled. I knew he wasn't talking to me but was thinking out loud. Yugi headed for another shop, Children's Place, I think. He picked out two shirts; one purple with 'I do my own stunts' written across the front, the other was pale blue with the word 'Smile. It confuses people.' On it. After that, we went to Payless for sneakers. I picked out a white pair with flames on the sides. As Yugi paid for the sneakers my stomach informed me that it was in need of food.

"Yugi?" I questioned.

"Yes, Yami?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay, we'll go to Friendly's; it's right downstairs."

"Otay."

---Authoress babble---

Cute, isn't he folks?

Well, what did you think? Good, bad, horrible?

Yami: When I go back to nowmal?

When I say so.

Yami: chibi pout

Next chapter: Where's Yami?


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Yami?

**Chapter 6: Where's Yami?**

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Yami's P.O.V.

Yugi finished paying for the sneakers and carried our purchases and me downstairs. When we reached Friendly's there was a short line of people waiting to be seated. Yugi placed me on the floor, saying, "Sorry, Yami, but my arms are getting tired."

I stayed close to Yugi, looking around when something caught my eye. It was sparkling underneath an overhead light. Yugi wouldn't notice if I slipped away for a minute or two, right? I started walking toward the object. As I walked the taller, older people in the mall bumped me. Yugi was still in line for a table. I was getting closer to it; the object was beginning to look like a display of some sort.

Yugi's P.O.V.

Yami and I were waiting for table at Friendly's. I'd put him down because my arms were getting tired carrying him and our purchases. It wouldn't be long until we were seated. I looked down to n make sure that Yami was still with me, but he was gone! (dun, dun, dun) Where was he? Why did he run off? I have to find Yami! I left the line and started looking for him. He was so small! Yami could be anywhere! Calm down, Yugi; I told myself, panicking isn't going to find Yami. I looked around trying to spot Yami's spiky hair; it was hard because he was smaller than most of the other people in the mall.

Yami's P.O.V. 

I finally made it to the displayed after being bumped by every person in the mall. The display was full of crystal Duel Monster statues. There was a Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, a Blue Eyes, a Red Eyes, and a Celtic Guardian at eye-level. There were farther back and higher up that I couldn't see. Those statues were beautiful; I wish Yugi could see them.

Yugi's P.O.V.

I spotted Yami with nose pressed to the glass of a store's display window. I walked up to him and gathered Yami in my arms. He squealed in surprise. "I thought I told you to stay with me," I scolded him. Yami looked up at with big ruby eyes.

"I sorry," he mumbled while burying his face into my shoulder. I sighed.

"I'm not mad at you, Yami. You just scared me half to death when you disappeared like that. Don't do it again, okay?" I explained.

"Otay," agreed Yami, slightly muffled against my shoulder. I carried him back to Friendly's. I don't know what I would've done if he disappeared for good. I don't think I'd have been able to forgive myself if anything happened to Yami while he was like this.

----Authoress babble----

I know it's a short update but a short update is better than no update, right? I would love to hear any ideas or suggestions you guys have. Just include them in your review.


End file.
